


You Wish The Moment Will Never End

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, He fights with Richard, He stops it, fight, half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

You sat in the green room on the sofa, texting your mom about an upcoming birthday in the next week.

Richard and Rob were filming for Kings of Con, and they got all up in your face while laughing loudly.

You stuck your tongue out and flipped a finger at them, continuing to text your mom.

When you were going on the stage with the boys for your con, you smirked as Richard cracked jokes about Rob's crush on you, that everyone knew of, including yourself.

Well, it's not entirely a crush anymore, more like a long term relationship.

The fans screamed as you all sat on chairs. You watched as the boys answered questions from fans until a teenage boys asked you a question.

"Who's the hottest guy and who's best to work with?" He asked.

"Well, the best to work with... hmm I'm going to say Misha. He's the funniest, but he puts the most effort into filming" You said.

"And the hottest? Hmm...I don't know" you said.

"She probably thinks Robbie over there is the hottest, she just won't say" Richard said. You fake laughed and pushed him off his chair.

"He's hotter than you" you said and smiled. Richard stood up.

"I'm gonna get you for that" he laughed and chased you. You yelped and ran away, moving to stand behind Rob, who smirked at you.

Richard ran at you and laughed as you climbed over Rob and ran into the crowd. Fans laughed as you ran away from Richard.

A while later, you left the stage with the guys and quickly left the guys to go home. Rob text you as you were driving, but you didn't check it until you could park up at the side of the road.

You read the text that made your heart sink.

" _They know_ "

" **What? What do they know? Who knows?** " You sent back, sitting at the side of the road.

" _Richard stole my phone. He read all the texts. I punched him...he rang the police... assault. I'll call you from the station_ " you received.

You sighed. You pull out and drive home to drop your bags off before going to the station. You sit outside and wait until your phone rings.

"Hello?" You answered to the unknown number.

"Hey sweetie, it's me... can you come bail me out?" Rob asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, I'm outside now" you said and climbed out of the car. You walked into the building, still on the phone with him.

"Okay Rob. I'm inside now, you can end the call" you said and laughed as you walked up to the desk.

A while later, they let him out and he hugged you tightly. He had a purpling bruise covering his eye.

"Cmon babe, let's go home" you said softly. He nodded and slid his hand into your back pocket as you left.

When you returned home, you sat on the sofa and sobbed into your hands. Rob was by your side, holding you close to his chest instantly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. You shook your head and wiped away tears, though more fell.

"We need to tell people... I can't keep it to myself anymore" you whispered. He nodded and smiled sadly, wincing around a bruise. He cupped your head and kissed you deeply.

"Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna go upstairs, you're gonna get me off, then we're gonna sleep" You grinned and tugged on his hair. He smirked and lifted you up, kissing you deeply and pushing you against the wall.

You moaned and grinned, reaching down to unzip your shorts and unbutton his shirt. He smirked and walked into the bedroom, throwing you onto the bed. You smiled and lifted your top off, throwing it over his head. He grinned and cupped your breasts, unhooking your bra.

He leant down and bit over your chest, squeezing your nipples. You moaned and held his head down to your chest. He grinned and rocked against you. You moaned and shoved your shorts away, fumbling to unbuckle his belt. You moaned and whimpered when he pulled away.

"Easy sweetie, gotta get naked first" he grinned. You blushed and nodded. You knew he loved seeing you naked, and he knew that you were insecure about your body, but he always made you feel loved and feel so much better about yourself.

Rob must've noticed you deep in thought.

"Honey, you sure you want this?" He asked, becoming concerned. You nodded and pulled him close, pushing his jeans down to his hips. He smiled and kissed you, pulling your thong away. He smiled and kissed you deeply, reaching over you for a condom. You moaned and whimpered.

"C'mon babe, get me off" you said and pulled his hand down. He grinned and quickly discarded the condom, in favour of dropping to his knees and pulling you to the edge of the bed, where he licked into you and suckled on your clit.

You gasped and rocked against him. He grinned and slid his finger close to his tongue, pressing it against your clit. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his head and rocked against his tongue.

"Fuck babe" you moaned and threw the condom at him. He laughed and shoved his boxers down, rolling the condom on.

"You sure?" He asked, looking up to you. You nodded, maintaining eye contact as you pulled him down into a kiss as he pushed in. You moaned loudly and clenched his hand. Rob watched as you squeezed your eyes shut and crushed his hand.

"Baby? You want me to stop?" He asked. You shook your head, but didn't stop wincing.

After several moments, he pulled out.

"Cmon sweetie, we don't have to" he said. He ignored his erection and shifted to kneel by your side. He rubbed your side until you looked up to him and smiled.

"Sorry" you whispered.

"It's okay honey" Rob said and kissed you gently. He lifted you into his arms and walked into your bathroom. He laid you into the bath after he'd filled it. You smiled and kissed him gently.

"You can join me, you know" you smiled softly.

"I want to make sure you're okay first" he said and smiled. He reached for the jug and washed some of the water through your hair, massaging your scalp.

You moaned softly. He smiled and grabbed the hair products, massaging it into your scalp. He washed it out. You loved the small moments like this, where he would treat you like a queen. He smiled after washing your hair.

"I love you baby" he whispered. You smiled and nuzzled close to him, kissing his neck.

"C'mon, join me" you said. He nodded and threw the condom away before climbing in behind you and cuddling you. You kissed him gently.

"You know, if you wanted to post a picture or something of us like this, I wouldn't mind" you murmured, curling into his chest. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Moments like this, they're only for me and you" he whispered. You smiled and kissed him.

A while later, you climbed out of the bathtub and walked through to the bedroom, where you laid on your front and fell asleep quickly. Rob watched and smiled, phone in hand. He climbed into the bed and laid beside you, smiling as you laid on his chest and fell asleep, curling the blanket close.

He opened the camera and took a selfie with you on his chest, sleeping, and he uploaded it to Facebook with the caption: 'The love of my life'

A while later, Rob updated his relationship status from single to engaged, and he smiled as your phone buzzed from the charger. You grumbled and curled close.

"I swear to you if you don't put that damn phone down and sleep, you won't get sex for a month" you grumbled, curling close to his chest.

He chuckled and threw his phone to the floor, curling close to you. You smiled and rested your hand on his chest, laying your head next to his neck.  

Sun shone through the a gap in the curtain, spilling onto your naked bodies. Robs hand was carding through your hair as you slept. Short puffs of air left your nose and hit his chest. He loved it, feeling you...alive.

He rarely had moments like this with you, most of the time you had to spend the time apart because he had Richard with him. He soon fell back to sleep, spending the time with you.

You'd given the crew a key to your house after an incident a few months back. It rarely got used anymore though.

Except for today.

You were curled up on Rob's chest when Richard and Ruth walked into your house, not waking you. Ruth pushed Richard over and ran upstairs, laughing loudly.

You grumbled and curled close to Rob, letting the duvet fall away from your naked bodies. Ruth ran into the bedroom.

"Ew Ew Ew too much ass" she screamed.

"Leave then" you grumbled and curled close to Rob. He chuckled and kissed you, nuzzling close to you.

You wrapped a leg around his waist and curled into his chest. Ruth ran out and smiled at Richard.

"Your phone is in there" she laughed, knowing full well it's in her pocket. Richard smiled and ran into the room, grimacing.

"For fucks sake Ruth what the fuck" He shouted. He ran out, finding her not to be around. He sighed and ran out, seeing her half way down the street. He locked the house before chasing after her.

You grumbled and kissed Rob, falling back to sleep. He smiled and covered you in the blanket.

You woke up at 7pm, to Rob holding you close. He was smiling softly as you slept. You curled into his chest and smiled. He chuckled.

"Come on sweet, you need to eat" he murmured. You grumbled and hugged him. He smiled and climbed out of bed, lifting you up. He carried you downstairs and smiled.

"I'd do anything for you" he chuckled. You kissed his nose and smiled.

"I know" you laughed, trailing your hand down his chest. He sat you on the counter in the kitchen and smirked. You watched him putter around the kitchen, occasionally resting his hand on your thigh.

After a while, you pulled him close by his hips and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly and squeezed your ass.

"Let's order take out, and go back to bed" he said, voice husky and deep. You blushed and kissed his neck, scratching your hand down his back. He moaned and chuckled. You smirked.

"I'll have a burger thanks" you chuckled, kissing him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a phone to make the call.

While he was on the phone, you grinned devilishly and mouthed at his neck and chest, marking him nicely. You loved watching him like this, struggling to maintain composure as he went about his daily activities.

You usually made it work with the way you dressed, but there were times when a small action made a huge difference.

You watched as the love of your life, the man you're engaged to, Rob Benedict rubbed small circles into your palms and kissed your hand, with your diamond ring reflecting and refracting light.

You wished this moment will never end.


End file.
